story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Serena (NSI)/Dialogue
' ' *'First Introduction:' "I'm... Serena... I think I have to put up with a lot of fortune sometimes..." *'Morning:' "Good morning..." *'Afternoon:' "H-Hello... It is a beautiful day today." *'Evening:' "G-Good evening..." *'Night:' "You look tired this night..." ' ' *'Favourite:' "Oh my gosh... To receive something so beautiful... Thank you very much! ♥" *'Loved:' "Thank you very much. But why are you giving this to me... exactly...?" *'Liked:' "This is... amazing! ♪ Thank you. I'm very happy to have this!" *'Neutral:' "Oh... uhm... thanks. Yeah..." *'Dislike:' "Augh... O my!" *'Hated:' "Uhm, I'm sorry... I don't like that." *'Horror:' "Hmph... How do I phrase this...? Actually... I really don't like it. I'm sorry..." *'Good Birthday Gift:' "Um... A birthday present for me? What? Thank you very much tho." *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "Is that my birthday present? Well, you're just... thinking of me. I see..." *'Multiple Gifts:' "I've already received enough. Waste of time." ' ' *'White Flower:' "Ah... yes...?" *'Purple Flower:' "I'm not fond of... talking to people..." *'Blue Flower:' "There's power in music... that's what I believe." *'Yellow Flower:' "At first... I was very nervous... But lately I have started to feel very much at ease." *'Orange Flower:' "I'm so happy to see you every day, player. ☆ Dating is a wonderful thing. ♫" *'Light Green Flower:' "For a long time, I didn't have much self confidence, and a lot of things scared me. Right now, there is one thing I have confidence in. My feelings for you, player..." *'Green Flower:' "Player, you always wait for me when I fall behind... That makes me so happy... I'm able to do my best. ♪" *'Pink Flower:' "Since I married you... I have become so happy.♥ Um, Player... You don't regret marrying me, do you...?" *'Dark Pink Flower:' "I was nervous about what to do in married life... Or that you... Might start to think I was annoying..." *'Red Flower:' "I want to protect our family and my life with you, player. I will protect them with all of my strength.♪" *'Rainbow Flower:' "Next year, even 100 years from now, I still will love you, player. Please love me always as well.♥" ' ' *'Early Spring:' "It's another new month. I hope... the season is kind to everyone." *'Late Spring:' "Spring is ending soon... The flowers are in full bloom.♪" *'Early Summer:' "It's getting hotter. Watering the crops and flowers every day is even more tiring." *'Late Summer:' "I have a lot of trouble sleeping when the nights are warm. I hope it gets cooler soon." *'Early Autumn:' "The leaves are finally starting to change colors. I like this season." *'Late Autumn:' "Winter will come soon... I like to pass the time indoors during autumn." *'Early Winter:' "Snow is pure. Warming up inside a cozy house is something that I like to do." *'Late Winter:' "I keep watching the snow falling. I hope it gets warmer in spring." ' ' *'Sunny:' "Today is... very sunny." *'Cloudy:' "I adore cloudy days like this..." *'Rainy:' "I like rainy days... They're nice and quiet." *'Snowy:' "I like snow. If there's not too much, it's nice to go out for a walk." ' ' *'Before the Wedding:' "Um... It's actually a little hard to wait long..." *'Expecting a Child:' "Sorry, my tummy does not feel too good lately... Afraid I'm feeling rather sick..." *'After Baby's Birth:' "Wasn't it strange? I'm not used to being a mother." *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Children look so small... I always believe what you say." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "There's nothing better for making you feel great than your child's smile.♥" *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Child is a very good and gentle child.♪ We're doing something right." *'When the First Child is grown:' "Child has gotten big. I like to see them grow up." *'When the Second Child is grown:' "Our second child is full of energy!♫" *'Your kids return:' "Child... Child... I'm so glad you're back..." *'Before the Wedding:' "Congratulations on your wedding... Very happy..." *'Expecting a Child:' "I heard you're having a baby. Good luck. Just be sure to take care." *'After Baby's Birth:' "Your baby has just arrived. How wonderful. Um... congratulations.☆" *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Now that you have someone to protect, you will become stronger. Good luck." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "When you begin to raise a child, all things become wonderful memories." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "It's quite something when your child begins to talk. I couldn't keep up." *'When the First Child is grown:' "You never really forget memories from your childhood. Now to create new ones!♪" *'When the Second Child is grown:' "Child has grown so much. They can probably help take care of Child." *'Your kids return:' "I heard that your children came back. That's great news, player!☆ I'm so happy for you...♫" ' ' *'While dating:' "I wonder if Bas ever dreams about me... I hope so!♥" *'Engaged:' "Does the ring Bas gave to me make us look... engaged?" *'After Bart is born:' "Everyone spoils Bart so much, I get a little jealous..." *'After Bart grows up:' "Bart has started to use some understandable words. I really think he has grown so fast..." Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Dialogue